


My Greatest Sacrifice

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Charles Being Concerned, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erik Has Feelings, Everything Hurts, Hospitalization, Hurt, Hurt Charles, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Illnesses, Injury, Kidnapping, Lost Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Men Crying, Permanent Injury, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Sacrifice, Starvation, Tissue Warning, Torture, Warning for Sebastian Shaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18550300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: What would Erik do to protect the person he loves? What will he give up to insure Charles stays alive?Erik will learn what it means to give up everything for Charles... it's a Sacrifice he is willing to make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains scenes of violence, torture and death... please read this with care. If you don't like please don't read... 
> 
> If you wish to carry on please read the warnings..!

"Charles, I'm home" shouted Erik, his hands full of fresh flowers, his bag sliding off his shoulders. His hair in a ruffled mess. Erik made his way through the hallway squeezing pass the mess of books that laid on the ground. A rush of feet ran down the stairs and a burst of a squeal came through the air.  
"You're home!" Charles said with excitement, his arms flung around Erik's neck nearly tumbling him over. "I've missed you"  
Erik laughed.  
"Okay, okay... steady on. At least let me put my stuff down first..." he said kissing Charles lightly on his cheek.

After settling down Erik took the flowers handing them to Charles.  
"Something beautiful for my beautiful boyfriend," said Erik the flowers upon Charles's hand. Charles looked that the classic roses and the unusual sunflowers in the mix.  
"Thank. Thank so much" he replied kissing Erik again. They ate dinner as normal, their voices rang around the room with laughter and sounds of joy mixed with the air. The night was young and still wanted to have fun as Charles and Erik danced to the music that played slowly in the background; those moments spent together are now spent dancing, waltzing around their room listening to the beat of the sound while Charles took the lead this time.  
"You are such a bad dancer" cried out Erik looking down seeing where his feet were landing. Charles shook his head resting his head on Erik's chest as they danced all night long.

Charles had pulled Erik by his hand and dragged him to bed hoping for a good night's rest.  
"Come here, I want to go to bed," he said whispering softly wanting Erik to come soon. Erik agreed before kissing Charles on his cherry red lips leaning too far that he toppled over Charles pinning him to the bed. Charles gave out a cry of joy kissing Erik's neck pulling him tightly towards him. They kissed until their tired eyes felt heavy.  
"Charles.. Charles, I love you" whispered Erik, his lover close to him as their foreheads touched in a loving embrace.  
"I love you too" Charles whispers back kissing Erik once more on his cheek.

They slept with dreams in their minds but it would have been a good sleep if it wasn't for the sound that came from downstairs. The noise of a cracked window, the sound of light footstep walking up the stairs and the jarring of the door. Charles stirred, his arms around Erik's waist. He didn't seem to let go, yet a figure hovered them with gleaming eyes and soon his hand roamed free in his jacket, it's grip around something that not even Erik could control.  
"GET UP!" He shouted, and surely it gave Charles and Erik a scare, they stirred and woke up. Charles started to scream, Erik had gotten out of bed before sounds of gunfire filtered the air. Charles screamed harder, his feet touching the ground hurrying to Erik's side.  
"Please... please..." he cried but hands gripped Charles around the neck and before he could scream again the cloth was placed around his mouth, a sound of muffled noise came out but his voice faded and blackness entered his head. It was all over, it was the end Charles thought before he slipped into unconsciousness beside Erik.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened as light peeped through the opening where four men stood above Erik. Erik whose pain still was hurting badly from the gunshot wound had woke up to tightness on his wrist and ankles. Trying to pull away was a defeated attempt, his wrist and ankles were times by solid chains to the wall making escape impossible.   
"Ah, Mr Lehnsherr you are awake, good to see you" said Shaw, his body leaning down to level his own face against Erik's. Erik struggled to focus his eyes but when they adjusted to the dim light he looked around frantically searching for any sign of Charles.   
"Where's Charles..?" He asked with hitched breaths his neck snapping back and forth tugging at the chains that bound him.

The man on Shaw's right stepped in, his eyes steel grey, his hands lean and thin.   
"Your Charles is okay.." he said with despise and distaste in his voice. "Charles is alright but listen we won't hurt Charles for a simple favour.." he spoke with such threat. He took Erik by the chin and smiled. Erik tried to get free by the grip tightened.   
"Here's the thing Lehnsherr, Charles is a precious thing, and so the deal is simple.."   
"What is it?" Asked Erik through grunted teeth. His eyes in both tiredness and tears.   
"Well.. I'll let my dear friend Janos explain" he let go of Erik's chin and walked back next to Sebastian. Janos stepped towards Erik, the chains cutting into his bare skin causing blood to ease their way down his arms.

Janos smiled with contempt and did the same as the other man. He stood by Erik their eyes interlocked as he gripped Erik's bleeding wrist. Erik grunted in pain, howling from the stinging of nail biting into skin.   
"The deal is simple. We are giving you an opportunity to buy Charles materials he needs to survive, to keep him alive." He whispered gently loosening his grip slightly. "All you have to do is this.. going a day without food means Charles gets something to eat, going days without a bed and blanket sour insure Charles's warmth and comfort. Lastly we could torture Charles and..." Janos was stopped by Erik's pleading for Charles's safety. He promised to keep him alive, to keep him safe.

The sound of his tears echoed the walls of the concrete room. He won't let that happened and so the thought came to him instantly. If he was willing to sacrifice his needs to save Charles from all this he was willing to take the risk. Charles may not want this but there's no other way, he must do what it right and this seemed right.   
"Please... I'll do anything but just don't hurt Charles" he screamed trying to make his words clear. He cried and shook his legs and arms trying to detach himself from the plastic chains that trapped him there. Janos seemed proud of his work and stepped aside. The unknown man stopped next to Erik and gripped his shoulders.   
"Well thank you for your cooperation, now where do we begin...?" He thought thinking of ways to punish this man, this man took everything from him. As he thought this, a spark entered his mind. He laughed gripping Erik's hair, his heavy boot hitting Erik stomach near the wound.

Erik lurched forward, grunting again, but this time biting his lips trying to not submit to the pain. The older man continued to kick Erik until he went still. His mind closed off as he body sunk to the ground.   
"Untie him, he won't be escaping," he said wiping away the blood from his shoes. So they did, after removing the chains and carefully placing Erik to the stone cold ground, they left closing the door leaving Erik in his own pool of blood. Charles slept in peace next door, his head resting on a pillow resting his head nicely. He slept well on a king size bed, his body wrapped in a warm blanket. The door opened and there at that moment, Charles woke up.   
"Erik...? Erik is that you?" He asked with sleep still in his voice. Footsteps came closer to the bed and sat in the edge of it.   
"Yes, it's me.."   
"Oh Erik, I've had a nightmare," said Charles taking Erik's hand pulling him close into a hug.   
"What is it? What did you dream of he asked taking his head and resting it on his shoulder. Charles cried then trying to hold onto Erik for dear life.   
"I thought I lost you" he whispered knowing Erik would listen. He knows better. Erik sighed and kissed Charles's head. Charles smiled and laid back to sleep. So they did, but what Charles didn't know was that Erik's eyes weren't supposed to be solid black.


End file.
